Lueur
by Saharu-chan
Summary: D'espoir. De passion. De bonheur. Qui se décante différemment ou se renouvelle tout simplement. [For Talim76] Happy birtthday!


Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je sais que ma présence se fait aussi régulière que le féminisme dans Saint Seiya, mais je voulais tout de même être ici en ce jour spécial. Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment, vous devez le savoir:

 **Joyeux anniversaire, Ta-chan!**

J'ai comme toujours beaucoup à te dire, mais je le garde pour nos conversations. Merci d'être ma muse, ma source d'inspiration et de bonne humeur, ainsi que ma partenaire d'écriture. Quatre ans déjà que tu m'as irrémédiablement gardée sur le fandom! Tu es juste merveilleuse. Et j'espère de tout coeur que cet écrit te plaira.

Par contre... Je ne dirais qu'une chose: défi relevé, et bon sang, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi.

Pairings: Il y a du classique, et il y a de la difficulté. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Rating: M.** (Pour plus que des sous-entendus.)

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Je rappelle que **les ajouts en favoris et follows sans reviews sont vivement déconseillés.** Vous pouvez être silencieux mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

 **Nouvelle**

C'était un baiser exceptionnel. Il pouvait bien se l'avouer. Les mains qui jouaient dans ses cheveux, l'ardeur de son envie, la façon dont le corps de l'autre se collait encore au sien… Kanon répondit avec un désir consommé à cette bouche parfaite, serrant les hanches étroites et musclées entre ses doigts, reprenant place là où il l'avait marqué. Son amant rit contre lui, le gratifiant encore quelques longues minutes de son baiser affamé, avant de se reculer dans un dernier mordillement de lèvres plus que tentateur. Un sourire mutin étira la bouche que le dragon des Mers avait ravagée, puis Milo se recula légèrement, incitant son partenaire à finir là leurs jeux de lit. Kanon l'observa alors que le corps superbe sortait des draps, et que le Chevalier du Scorpion fouillait d'un air agacé dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Un léger silence prit place, alors que s'étirant dans le lit, le cadet des Gémeaux fût frappé par la réalité de ce qui s'était passé. Ce que le regard inflexible et les baisers ravageurs lui avaient fait oublier la veille.

Il avait couché avec un homme. Avec l'ami de tous et l'amant d'un seul. Avec son rédempteur.

Il avait franchi une barrière invisible mais bien présente, dans un Sanctuaire qui lui avait fait ressentir qu'il n'était pas autorisé à sortir de sa prison de culpabilité. Serait-il mal vu de ses pairs pour avoir obtenu les faveurs de Milo? Plus encore que maintenant ? Sans doute. Et il imaginait d'ici les réactions scandalisées qu'il provoquerait lorsque cette histoire serait ébruitée. Les remontrances de son frère. Les regards noirs de ceux qui ne lui avaient jamais parlé.

La haine silencieuse d'un, en particulier.

Mais le seul dont l'opinion comptait réellement se trouvait devant lui, presque entièrement nu, l'air totalement détachée de cette réalité qui le paniquait. Les mèches bouclées étaient défaites, emmêlées, implacable preuve du plaisir auquel leur possesseur s'était adonné. Kanon réalisa que le boxer enfilé à la va-vite sur les hanches grecques était légèrement trop grand pour être celui du huitième gardien. Milo avait donc enfilé le sien. Cela pouvait bien évidemment être attribué à la paresse de chercher ce que la précipitation et l'envie de la veille les avaient fait envoyer au loin. Pourtant, Kanon choisit d'en être insidieusement content. De même, griffures et marques couraient sur lui, créant un patchwork d'appartenance qu'il embrassait volontiers. Presqu'autant que les morsures qu'il avait savamment apposées sur la peau aussi bronzée que la sienne au cours de la nuit, s'attirant les encouragements de moins en moins étouffés de Milo.

Kanon notait donc : le Scorpion aimait être marqué.

Un léger marmonnement suivi d'un « Ah, enfin ! » de contentement sortit Kanon de sa rêverie peu sage. Et étant donné que l'autre Grec se baladait presque nu avec son sous-vêtement, le second Gémeau vit là deux bonnes raisons de rester planqué sous les draps. Se contentant de suivre du regard les gestes de son amant du soir. Et levant un sourcil plus que circonspect en le voyant porter une cigarette à ses lèvres.

« Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

—Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Kanon pencha légèrement la tête. Mais en observant les gestes de son camarade, et sa façon presque maladroite de tenir la cigarette, il dut en convenir : Milo n'avait pas menti. Il n'était pas un habitué du mégot. Son expression même trahissait le dégoût procuré par les premières inhalations, ainsi que l'irrémédiable toux irritée qui suivit.

« Pas un gros fumeur, hein.

—Non. Camus me disait que c'était très déplaisant. »

Kanon observa le visage de son pair. Le Chevalier du Scorpion semblait s'être apaisé au fil de leurs conversations, jusqu'à pouvoir discuter de ce qu'il avait vécu sans que sa voix ne se brisât au bout de quelques minutes. Après plusieurs mois, il pouvait enfin dire le prénom honni et adoré sans s'interrompre. Regarder son ami dans les yeux pour lui en parler. Lui raconter une histoire sur laquelle il n'avait jamais osé mettre de mots par peur d'en faire un passé.

S'ouvrant totalement à lui, tout comme le cadet des Gémeaux s'était laissé prendre aux jeux de confession face à ce regard trop sincère qui l'écoutait sans juger. Estimant qu'ils avaient franchi un nouveau cap, Kanon décida de se lancer de lui-même dans une discussion qui pouvait finir à son désavantage le plus total, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'y amener le huitième gardien.

Afin de savoir ce qu'il possédait réellement.

« Ca me surprend encore, votre histoire.

—Pourquoi donc ? Demanda le Grec d'un air surpris.

—Je me base sur ce que tu m'as dit, hein. Je ne le connais pas. Mais, ce n'est pas l'homme qui disait vouloir se débarrasser de ses émotions ?

—En quelque sorte.

— Avoir une relation, ça ne va pas à l'encontre même de cette décision ? »

Milo eut un temps d'arrêt, sourit légèrement, et tapota sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de marrant ?

—Pas spécialement.

—Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te moques de moi, alors ?

—Je ne me moque pas. Ce n'est simplement pas la première fois que j'entends ça.»

Milo reprit une bouffée, avant de continuer.

« C'est impossible de ne rien ressentir du tout. C'est dangereux, même, parce que ça ne fera jamais de toi un bon soldat. Quoi qu'on en dise, même ton frère possédé n'aurait jamais souhaité que nous soyons dénués d'émotions ou de sentiments. C'est nécessaire, pour pouvoir ensuite mener à bien une mission. Ni Aphrodite, ni Deathmask ni moi n'avons jamais prétendu de pas en avoir. Même les plus fous d'entre nous doivent pouvoir savoir ce qu'ils font.»

Milo laissa sa tête partir un peu en arrière, fixant un point là-haut sur son plafond, avant de tourner son visage vers lui.

« Bien sûr que Camus ressent. Et je n'étais pas sa seule exception. Il adorait ses gamins. Il ressentait avec nous. Il aimait. S'énervait. Craignait. Souriait. Et pouvait ainsi mieux repartir pour faire ce qu'il devait. Un bien mauvais espion que celui qui ne peut pas montrer de compassion ou d'empathie au risque de se faire repérer, tu ne crois pas ?

—Maintenant que tu le dis. »

Dans les yeux du huitième Chevalier, l'amour ravivé finissait de mourir lentement. Presque sereinement. Et Kanon se surprit quand même à vouloir chasser une ombre qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'égaler.

« Tu m'en passes une ? »

Le paquet vola en un arc gracieux droit dans les mains du second Gémeaux. Le Scorpion était un être de précision, après tout.

« Il doit y avoir un cendrier dans la table de chevet, » souffla Milo en même temps que sa fumée.

Effectivement. Un vieux souvenir assez laid d'Italie, de ce qu'il pouvait en juger.

« C'est Angelo qui me l'a donné.

—Et le paquet ?

—Dite.

—La Diva fume ? Voilà qui est surprenant.

—Pour un mec qui vient de les rencontrer, tu es quand même plein d'aprioris sur les autres Chevaliers. »

Le ton n'était pas agressif. Purement factuel, alors qu'il le regardait avec toute l'intelligence de ses yeux bleus.

Kanon alluma sa cigarette, prit une inspiration avant de grimacer.

« C'est juste difficile à imaginer. »

Milo haussa les épaules, reportant son attention vers l'extérieur. Son expression était indéchiffrable, perdue quelque part entre ces lieux et un ailleurs dont Kanon ignorait le nom. Etrangement, quelque chose se tordit en lui, comme la crainte que ce fût la fin alors même qu'il avait goûté au plaisir d'un début possible.

«Tu vas finir par te les mettre à dos, reprit Milo.

—Et je risquerais de mettre à mal tout ce que tu as fait. Je sais que tu t'es beaucoup donné pour qu'ils m'acceptent.»

Milo ricana doucement avant de lui offrir un de ces sourires qui avaient irrémédiablement conquis l'ancien Marina.

« Kanon, tu as couché avec moi pour me remercier de t'avoir reconnu ?

—Quoi ? Non, absolument pas.

—Dans ce cas, tu as ta réponse. »

Le sourire doux était toujours là. Et le nœud dans l'estomac de Kanon tout autant.

« Tu es libre de les apprécier, de les détester, de te battre avec eux ou d'aller picoler dans leur temple. Mais tu ne peux pas leur demander de cesser de se méfier de toi si tu n'es pas prêt à cesser de spéculer à leur sujet.

—Je suppose.

—Tu n'es pas mon œuvre de charité annuel, tu sais. Je ne fais rien par pitié. Je suis venu à toi parce que tu me plais, et que j'avais envie de toi. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et j'ai l'impression qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sorti. »

Un sourire s'étira entre eux. Le plus chaleureux de tous ceux partagés jusqu'à présent, ramenant des souvenirs de baisers et de plaisir enivrants. Pourtant, au fond de son être, la voix de la crainte continuait d'hurler, et Kanon se surprit à murmurer.

« Tu regrettes ?

—Mmm ?

—Avoir couché avec moi. Tu regrettes ?

—Absolument pas. »

La réponse fut directe sans être précipitée. Sincère sans être empreinte de pitié. Cela aurait dû lui suffire. Il aurait dû pouvoir cesser de se torturer.

« Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas vers lui ? »

Milo écrasa un mégot prêt à lui brûler les doigts, et Kanon réalisa alors qu'il n'avait tiré que trois fois sur sa cigarette, la cendre grandissant alors que le Chevalier du Scorpion réfléchissait à ses questions. Le silence entre eux faillit devenir pesant et l'ancien Marina songea qu'il avait peut-être épuisé la patience et le cœur de l'homme qui lui avait tout offert.

Mais Milo se pencha un peu, la tête posée sur ses genoux en lui souriant toujours. Et il se jura de graver cette image dans un coin de sa mémoire, alors que la beauté surréelle du huitième gardien auréolé de lune le saisissait au plus profond de lui-même.

« Parce que je suis fatigué, Kanon. C'est une histoire qui a plus de quinze ans. Un amour qui a vécu dans le pire, et que je ne veux pas imaginer ne pas voir survivre au meilleur. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus envie de me cacher derrière les ombres de nos Déités, ou celles qu'il nous a créées. J'ai envie de vivre, parce qu'on va encore crever, et non d'avoir encore le cœur brisé. Alors, si tu t'ennuies, tu peux tenter l'expérience avec moi. Ou tu peux t'en aller, je ne te retiendrais pas. »

Kanon quitta le lit après avoir écrasé son mégot dans le cendrier. Paré d'un drap tombant sur ses hanches, que Milo observa avec peu de discrétion, il s'avança jusqu'à son cadet, approchant leurs lèvres sans le quitter des yeux. Glissant une main derrière sa nuque, il but le sourire ornant la bouche taquine du Grec, scellant leur accord de la même façon que la veille au soir. Griffant cette peau, mordant ces lèvres, joignant leurs langues jusqu'à ce que le frisson bien connu s'emparât d'eux à nouveau. Les mains se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, arrachèrent ce qu'il restait de pudeur, avant que Kanon ne plaquât de nouveau son amant sur le lit. Sans jamais relâcher cette bouche au sourire sensuel.

Le baiser empestait la cigarette et l'alcool. La pièce transpirait de leurs ébats. Les murs exhalaient les poids pesant sur eux.

Milo, quant à lui, respirait le renouveau. Et Kanon murmura sa réponse sur sa peau.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te céder. »

* * *

 **Brûlante**

« Veux-tu dîner dans mes appartements demain soir ? »

Kanon aurait pu en lâcher son verre. Il jeta un coup d'œil blasé au Juge des Enfers occupé à se rhabiller. Dîner ? Il dût cligner des yeux deux fois pour être certain de ne pas avoir confondu le Spectre pâle avec un autre homme, mais visiblement non, c'était bien Rhadamanthe qui lui avait parlé. Et à la façon dont il le regardait, oui, il avait conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Une presque… non pas détresse, mais bien inquiétude similaire régnait entre eux en cet instant.

Dîner. Avoir donc plus qu'une interaction de sommier. S'habiller mieux que d'habitude parce que ses vêtements ne se feraient pas arracher immédiatement. Réfléchir peut-être au déroulement d'une soirée. Trouver des sujets de discussions. Echanger davantage que leurs orgasmes retentissants. Prendre le risque de réaliser à quel point tout cela était atrocement embarrassant, ridicule, et à oublier parce qu'ils n'avaient en vérité absolument rien en commun que leur attraction malsaine.

Rhadamanthe, par cette simple question, venait d'impliquer bien plus qu'ils n'osaient évoquer. C'était mettre à mal le peu qu'ils avaient, et franchement, Kanon se demanda un instant si le Juge des Enfers ne déconnait pas totalement. Mieux valait remettre les choses à leur place immédiatement. Il n'en était absolument pas question.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Et également de rétablir la connexion allant de sa langue à ses pensées. Éventuellement.

Même si l'expression de surprise de Rhadamanthe valait son pesant d'or. Il semblait évident que le Juge n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il dirait oui. Espéré sans doute, mais imaginé, sûrement pas. Cette simple constatation suffit à faire sourire Kanon.

Légèrement.

Ils avaient des choses à se dire. Bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Kanon le réalisait à présent : depuis que le dîner avait commencé, ils n'avaient cessé de discuter. Une fois admise la gêne mutuelle de bousculer leurs habitudes, Rhadamanthe avait commencé à parler. A évoquer son passé, répondant ainsi à la curiosité grandissante de son amant. Les questions avaient amené des réponses, provoquant encore davantage d'interrogations. Parlant ainsi de centaines d'époques grandissantes et aujourd'hui disparues. Le Juge des Enfers lui avait conté des royaumes, des dynasties, des mondes qui s'étaient créé pour mieux tomber. Rhadamanthe avait été Roi. Il avait été trahi par le même frère se tenant au tribunal des Enfers avec lui. Il avait été marié aussi. Avait eu des enfants. Et Kanon se surprit à aimer la façon dont le visage si sévère s'adoucissait presque à l'évocation de souvenirs d'antan.

Lorsqu'ils entamèrent leur troisième verre, assis sur le canapé face aux flammes crépitantes de l'immense cheminée, Kanon réalisa à quel point Rhadamanthe s'était ouvert à lui. Il lui avait raconté des pans de sa vie. Lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour lui dire ce qu'il avait vécu, et par quelles épreuves il était passé au fil de ses mille vies répétées. Il avait cru en lui, tout simplement.

Et même maintenant, ils continuaient de déroger à leurs habitudes : les vêtements n'avaient pas été à demi arrachés, les paroles n'avaient pas été étouffées, les gestes ne s'étaient pas faits brutaux ou précipités. Le Juge des Enfers n'avait pas cessé de le regarder, alors que Kanon lui-même, un bras en appui sur le dossier du canapé, se surprenait à se confier lentement sur une vie que Rhadamanthe avait lue sans entièrement la comprendre. Lui laissant enfin le temps de conter ce que à quoi peu de gens s'intéressait. Et Kanon aimait cette façon qu'il avait de poser les yeux sur lui, l'écoutant attentivement, et l'observant de ses yeux dorés troublants.

Rhadamanthe abandonna son verre sur la table à ses côtés pour libérer sa main, l'approchant par la suite lentement du visage grec lui faisant face. Glissant sur la peau fine et dans les mèches grecques, caressant la peau sans douceur car il en était incapable, mais avec une sincérité qui manqua de faire trembler le cadet des Gémeaux. Il céda le premier face à ce regard trop sincère qui le dévorait et le mettait à nu dans son entièreté. Brisant la distance, il vint prendre les lèvres sèches imbibées de whisky, glissant lui-même une main possessive dans l'épaisse masse blonde. Un effleurement de lèvres, sa langue glissa sur la bouche du Juge, avant qu'il ne la mordit brusquement.

Et tout bascula.

Il réalisa confusément, après plusieurs baisers d'une intensité toujours renouvelée, qu'ils étaient à présent allongés sur le tapis face à la cheminée. Et que le brasier qui l'animait n'avait rien à voir avec la lueur de l'âtre. Qu'assis à califourchon sur son amant, il se surprenait à répondre avec ferveur aux morsures que Rhadamanthe lui donnait. A trembler sous ses gestes, alors que le Juge des Enfers caressait sa peau, son torse massacré, ses côtes abimées, ses hanches apparentes, ses cicatrices éparpillées… Observant chacune de ses réactions, le regard brillant d'envie, de fascination pour ce corps fatigué. Revenant prendre ses lèvres fréquemment, passant ses dents sur un lobe d'oreille sensible, frôlant d'un début de barbe naissante l'angle de sa mâchoire.

« Kanon… »

Soufflant son prénom comme personne ne l'avait jamais prononcé avant lui. Rhadamanthe le voulait. Lui. Rien que lui. Dans tout ce qu'il était.

Kanon se mordit la lèvre, brûlant de fièvre. De désir. De l'envie de se donner tout comme Rhadamanthe l'avait fait au cours de ce dîner. Il ôta le reste de sa tunique, entamant un mouvement vers son pantalon et son boxer, que le Juge des Enfers l'observa repousser brutalement avant de s'attaquer à sa propre chemise devenue atrocement encombrante. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de réfléchir. De se rappeler qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps jusqu'ici de se déshabiller entièrement avant de s'envoyer en l'air. Expédiant toujours cette étape pour aller au plus pressant.

Mais Kanon se sentait trembler du besoin de coller sa peau à la sienne. Il gronda de plaisir lorsque son bas ventre exposé se frotta contre les muscles tendus face à lui. Venant reprendre sa bouche, le cadet des Gémeaux s'accrocha à la nuque de Rhadamanthe, la respiration haletante. Une autre preuve de confiance qu'il lui donnait, de ne pas craindre sa poigne sur un possible point sensible.

Il était nu, à présent. Nu devant lui. Pour lui. Les mains serrées griffant sa peau et tirant sur ses mèches, il s'abandonna encore d'avantage contre les lèvres qui le rendaient fou. Espérant, profondément, que Rhadamanthe comprenait ce qu'il peinait à expliquer en cet instant.

Le baiser cessa, bien que leurs souffles fussent encore si près. Le Spectre prit le temps de plonger son regard dans le sien, glissant un bras autour de son corps, son autre main encadrant sa joue, l'amenant à coller leurs fronts. Le pouce était fort contre sa peau. Les doigts solides derrière sa nuque. Et ses yeux d'or qui le dévoraient…

« _Merci._ »

De m'avoir compris.

De m'avoir fait confiance.

Les mots ne furent jamais dits, mais flottaient dans l'air, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sût lequel les avait pensés le plus ardemment.

* * *

 **Eternelle**

Des notes rageuses sur un instrument ancien. La musique s'élevait brusquement, bien loin des cadences enjôleuses que l'on prêtait usuellement à leur créateur. Les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées, Pharaon s'échinait à rendre vivantes ces notes qu'il avait couchées sur papier. Près de lui, son compagnon fidèle et menaçant veillait. A l'entente de son grondement signalant une présence, le musicien ne daigna pourtant pas prêter attention au nouvel arrivant.

Les pas foulant sa prison n'étaient pas ennemis. Et la voix douce à l'intonation unique s'éleva en accord avec sa musique.

« A en juger par ces notes belliqueuses, j'en déduis que notre Maître t'a préféré Orphée une fois de plus. »

Pharaon serra les dents. La fausse note qu'il avait créée aurait pu tuer l'homme en face de lui, par sa puissance et sa violence. Mais l'autre homme savait parfaitement qu'il n'en ferait rien. Et il aurait pu se défendre aussi bien. Sentant un Faerie prendre place sur son épaule, il consentit à ouvrir ses yeux sombres pour fusiller du regard les pupilles si perturbantes de Papillon.

« Tu es venu rire de ma déconvenue ?

—Nullement. Je pensais te réconforter, au contraire.

—Je refuse la charité.

—Et je n'ai jamais su la donner. Mais j'ai toujours préféré tes sons, et tu le sais. Il est juste bon de te le répéter. »

L'allusion était à l'image de Myu : incertaine. Troublante, comme son regard. Pharaon reposa son instrument, récupérant la créature qui battait des ailes sur son épaule, l'observant agiter ses ailes saupoudrées d'or, avant de murmurer presque avec peine.

« Pourquoi continue-t-il de le choisir lui ? »

Myu eût un sourire froid, faisant s'envoler les messagers des morts. Se penchant vers le Sphinx, il frôla sa joue de ses lèvres.

« Mon aimé sans cœur, tu n'as toujours pas compris que ce qu'écrit la plume d'un homme ayant perdu l'amour de sa vie pouvait parler à notre Dieu? »

Pharaon écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de soupirer d'un air agacé face à l'expression indéchiffrable qu'il connaissait.

« Tu me dis que je ne pourrais jamais l'égaler ?

—Que vous ne serez jamais dans le même registre musical.

—Et c'est aussi bien. Je m'ennuierais atrocement si tu devais en changer.»

La voix rauque et amusée était reconnaissable entre mille. Les deux hommes mirent genou à terre immédiatement.

« Seigneur Eaque.

—Relevez-vous, voyons. Vous n'en avez pas assez de me faire le coup du protocole systématiquement ? »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, couvrant de leurs regards emplis d'affection leur Supérieur hiérarchique. Le Spectre du Garuda sourit légèrement, frôlant du bout des doigts la joue de son musicien attitré.

« Cesse de te torturer, Pharaon. Si notre Dieu ne sait en profiter, je sais parfaitement quelles sont les merveilles artistiques que tu es capable d'offrir. Et je ne les remplacerais pour rien au monde.

—Merci, Seigneur. »

Tout le corps du Sphinx semblait s'être apaisé à la seconde. Ne vivant plus que pour ressentir les doigts du Maître absolu de son âme. Les yeux superbes s'étaient fermés, profitant de la caresse tout autant que de ses mots envoûtants. Eaque savoura la peau mate contre sa paume, et le regard d'envie que Myu posait sur eux depuis un moment déjà. Ils savaient tous trois comment tout cela évoluerait. Faisant couler encore un peu le temps du désir trouble pour mieux s'en laisser dévorer.

Avant qu'Eaque ne les téléportât tous les trois dans ses appartements privés, épousant les lèvres du plus troublant des Spectres d'Hadès.

Il aimait le toucher irréel de la peau de Papillon sous ses doigts, et la sensation des lèvres de l'Egyptien sur sa nuque. Leurs murmures éperdus, le couvrant sans aucune hésitation de tout l'amour qu'ils lui portaient. De toute l'admiration qu'ils avaient pour sa personne. De tout le respect qui émanait d'eux lorsqu'ils l'évoquaient.

Myu et Pharaon respiraient pour lui. Et il en gardait une intense fierté qu'il leur rendait au cœur de leurs nuits.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, alors qu'il caressait les épaules de Myu, et que les notes de Pharaon résonnaient dans la pièce, le troisième Juge se surprit à penser et à aimer ce qu'il avait tissé avec eux. Ses commandants étaient aussi ses amants. Il les avait choisi, pour leurs particularités physiques tout autant que mentales. Pour leur originalité ainsi que leur beauté. Pour leur force et leur incroyable dextérité.

Il était intéressant de voir finalement comment les trois Juges des Enfers avaient créé les liens les unissant à leurs généraux.

Rhadamanthe, de loin le plus réservé d'entre eux, avait pourtant choisi quatre combattants. Minos, dans son incroyable sélectivité, n'avait offert qu'à un seul le privilège de siéger à ses côtés. Eaque, lui, en avait voulu deux.

Rhadamanthe avait choisi un lien purement professionnel, bien que teinté d'instinct protecteur et paternel pour ses Spectres attitrés. Il les aimait comme il avait aimé ses fils, et comme il respectait de forts combattants.

Minos… Minos avait lentement tracé son chemin jusqu'au cœur et aux draps de celui qu'il avait choisi, sans jamais le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Sans doute le seul qu'il eût jamais respecté au point de véritablement l'écouter, et de payer une attention réelle à ses opinions et à ses propositions.

Quant à lui-même…

Il caressa avec la tendresse dont il était capable la peau diaphane sous ses doigts. Myu frémit, se rapprochant dans son sommeil de la source de chaleur agréable qu'était son supérieur. Pharaon sourit de la réaction de son aimé, sans jamais cesser de jouer, le drap négligemment jeté sur son bas ventre nu. Il referma les yeux, jouant de ses doigts calleux sur les cordes fines. Eaque observa les lèvres étroites murmurer des paroles dans un dialecte aujourd'hui oublié, et la façon dont les mèches ébène profond étaient à présent totalement décoiffées, le corps aussi bronzé que le sien, contrairement à l'être étonnant lové contre son flanc.

Eaque en avait choisi deux. Deux qui avaient décidé de s'aimer, tout en ouvrant leurs draps, leur âme et leur cœur au Spectre du Garuda. A l'homme qui était venu les chercher. Qui les avait reconnus. Avant Hadès, même. C'était bien Eaque qui s'était penché sur eux à l'aube de leur mort. Qui leur avait promis l'éternité pour leur fidélité.

En un seul serment unique qu'ils n'avaient jamais regretté.


End file.
